Captain Kate Todd
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Set after One shot,One kill. Kate relfects on her day and some all to common thoughts pop into her head. kibbs all the way! Chapter 3 up and the story is finished..
1. Nothing New Kate

Captain Kate Todd.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.  
Spoilers: Set immediatley after One shot, One kill.  
Pairing:Kate/Gibbs.(of course!)  
Rated M for future chapters  
By myself and my wonderful cousin Kate.

Chapter 1: Nothing new Kate .

"You know, Abby said you looked really good in your uniform too"

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she said you fitted right in with the biker boys and the Indian Chief, the cowboys, oh yeah and the macho macho men"

Kate pushed the button on the elevator laughing at her co-worker. What a nerve racking day, but at the end of it, it wasn't so bad afterall. She got to tell Gibbs what to do and he had to call her Captain all day. Now that she could get use to.

When she arrived home, she walked up to her answering machine and pressed play.

"No new messages." The cold computerised voice rang out.

"So what else is new?" Kate said to herself as she walked into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on.

With the warm cup in her hand she walked around her house thinking just how lonely it really was.

Thoughts started running thorugh her head, thoughts she had recently been trying to rid herself of.

"Well spending all day with the man that consumes every thought in your head, every minute of everyday does that to you" she thought to herself.

Her brain was no longer working, her heart was doing the thinking for her. She put on her coat and headed for the car. She started driving and ended up at Gibb's house. After knoking on his door her brain kicked in.

"Oh my god Kate, what are you doing here. Its one in the morning." Kate muttered to herself. She turned and headed down Gibb's front porch when the lights came on.

She heard the door open.

"Kate?" She could hear the confusion in his voice. She turned and faced him.

"Im sorry Gibbs,It was silly of me coming here, just forget about it." She said as she tried to leave.

"Kate, Its one in the morning. I'm not letting you drive home. Come on in and I'll put a pot of coffe on for us."  
He could see Kate wasn't sure what to do.

"Come on Captain" he said as he held the door open for her. She smiled at him as she walked into his house.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS  
Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review on your way out and tell us what you think. Feedback feeds our minds so we can get chapters up quicker for you wink wink

XxPrincess-Leasel & KatexX


	2. Why Me

Chapter 2.

Why Me?

Kate walked into Gibbs lounge room while he walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee. She looked around his lounge room. He had a large open fire place. On top were some pictures. One of a younger boy with two adults. A picture of the team sat proudly in the centre of the shelf. A little to the right stood a picture of Gibbs with two younger ladies on each side of him. All three of them had a huge smile on there faces. Kate was studying the pictures when Gibbs came in with two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. Kate didn't notice him entering.

"That's me and my sisters last year." Gibbs said as he approached her. Kate blushed; a bit embarrassed she had been caught staring at the picture.

"I thought you were an only child?" Kate asked as she tried to take a sip of her coffee but only succeeded in burning her tongue.

Gibbs placed his coffee down on the table and took Kate's and placed it next to his.  
"My parents got divorced when I was 8. Both got remarried. These are dads other children." He explained.

Kate gave him a weak smile. She felt kinda bad. She looked him up and down. He had tracksuits on and a NIS shirt on. She realized she must have woken him up.

Gibbs, obviously realizing what was going on in Kate's head, gave her a warm smile and led her over to the lounge.

Sitting down beside her, Gibbs studied her. She had the same clothes on that she had worn to work that day. Her make-up had been smudged, and her eyes were black from where she had rubbed them, not realizing she had mascara on. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun, with strands of hair hanging everywhere.

Gibbs smiled. He could always tell when she was nervous. She would fiddle with something. Right now she was playing with her pants.

Every part of Gibbs wanted to know why Kate had turned up at his house in the middle of the night. He wanted to know why it had been his house and not Abby's or another one of her friends house. Why had she turned up at her grumpy old bastard of a boss's house? He could see her eyes starting to droop.

"I'll be right back." Gibbs stood up and grabbed the two full cups of coffee from the table. Dumping them in the sick he headed for his bedroom. Grabbing all his stuff that he had carelessly dumped in his room, he quickly stuffed it into his wardrobe and grabbed Kate a pair of pants and a shirt.

Back in the lounge room Gibbs found Kate almost sleep. He laughed. Kate's head snapped up.

"What's going? Where am I?" Kate eyes scanned the room until they landed on Gibbs and she sighed. Gibbs handed her the clothes he was carrying.

"Here. Put these on. I'll take the couch. You can have my bed." Gibbs said.  
"What, no way Gibbs. I can't take your bed-Yawn-"  
"Your buggered. You are going to go in there and get a good night sleep. It's down the hall to the left. Goodnight Kate."  
Kate smiled at Gibbs. "Thankyou. Goodnight."

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	3. Faults and All

Chapter 3  
Faults and All

Kate looked at herself in the mirror. Smoothing her hair down she smiled. She liked the way she looked in Gibbs clothes.  
_'don't get used to it, he doesn't see you that way.' _She thought as she climbed into his bed. Snuggling down she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Gibbs lay on his couch studying the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Not with Kate asleep in his bed. He wished he could just go curl up beside her. Pull her close to him, feel the rise and fall of her chest as she slept.  
_'She doesn't see you that way you fool. You're just her boss. A fatherly figure to her.'_ Gibbs thought as he ran his hands through his hair. Sighing, he stood up. There was no way he was going to get anymore sleep tonight. He made his way into the basement.

Kate woke slowly, squinting as the sun shone in her eyes. Looking around she couldn't figure out where she was. Squeezing her eyes closed a smile curled her lips as she realized whose bed she was in. Kicking the sheets off, she became very cold. Wrapping her arms around herself, she made her way down the hallway.

She could hear noise coming from behind a closed door. A little unsure if she should go in she opened the door just enough to see in.  
She smiled. This was Gibbs basement. She could see him working with his back to her. Slowly she lowered herself down onto the top stair and watched him.

Gibbs rubbed the sand paper up and down. Taking a sip of his coffee he turned and grabbed another tool. Slowly positioning it, he began to drag it down the frame. Upon hearing a creek from behind him, he turned to see Kate watching him from the stairs.  
She blushed once she realized he was watching her.  
"Sorry." She muttered. "It's just, you're really good."  
Gibbs smiled. "Come on. I'll teach you."

Gibbs smiled as he watched Kate. She had picked it up pretty quick and Gibbs knew she would be fine doing it by herself, yet he stayed behind her, guiding her hands with his. It was an excuse to be close to her.  
He felt her lean back into him. Slowly he took the tool they had been using and placed it down on the bench. Running his hand down Kate's arm, he took her hand and led her over to the couch.

She was looking at him questioningly.  
"Why'd you come here Kate?" He could see the hurt that flashed across her face. He cursed.  
"I didn't mean it like that Kate. I mean why did you-" Gibbs sighed. "I'm not the best at these kinda talks. I just want to know why you came here, to my house." Gibbs looked at Kate. She looked like a scared little child. He realized he was still holding her hand. He gave it a slight squeeze.  
"I honestly don't know Gibbs. I didn't even realize what I was doing." She looked down at the floor. "But one thing I do know is I like you Gibbs. I feel happy around you. I don't feel like I need to be someone else around you. I can be myself and I know you'll accept me. The way you talk to me, look at me, you make me feel so important Gibbs. And I like that feeling." She smiled weakly at him. "So I guess I came here because last night, I wanted to feel important to someone." Gibbs looked at her. She was crying. He raised his hands to cup her face. Wiping away some of the tears rolling down hr faces her lifted her head so he could see into her eyes.

"Katie," he whispered "You are the most important thing in my life." He could see what he had said had shocked her.  
"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. As you have probably realized with your super profiling abilities, I'm pro at relationships." Kate laughed at him.

"Don't worry; I'll take you faults and all." Now it was Gibbs turn to laugh.

Gibbs slowly leaned in towards Kate. He could feel her hands moving up around his neck.  
Gibbs closed the distance between them. He kissed her slowly and passionately.

* * *

So that's the end of the story. Not really where I was originally going to take it but I thought it was sweet. Plus I'm trying to finish Merry Christmas before this Christmas comes so now I will have one less story I have to worry about updating.  
Please tell me what you thought on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
